femoddingfandomcom-20200214-history
ROM Maps/FE 7/Class Animations
Overview: Data used for class animations. Includes LZ77-compressed "OAM spritesheet" data, bytecode used for the animation engine etc. Details: 0x08E02000 to 0x08E09D10 - Class Animation 0x08E09D70 to 0x08E09FC4 - Class Animation 0x08E0A024 to 0x08E12554 - Class Animation 0x08E125B4 to 0x08E205E8 - Class Animation 0x08E20648 to 0x08E22D20 - Class Animation 0x08E22D80 to 0x08E23024 - Class Animation 0x08E23084 to 0x08E27AEC - Class Animation 0x08E27B4C to 0x08E28454 - Class Animation 0x08E284B4 to 0x08E286BC - Class Animation 0x08E2871C to 0x08E2FB88 - Class Animation 0x08E2FBE8 to 0x08E30150 - Class Animation 0x08E301B0 to 0x08E39DCC - Class Animation 0x08E39E2C to 0x08E3B3D0 - Class Animation 0x08E3B430 to 0x08E3B5E0 - Class Animation 0x08E3B640 to 0x08E40F28 - Class Animation 0x08E40F88 to 0x08E41210 - Class Animation 0x08E41270 to 0x08E47FC8 - Class Animation 0x08E48028 to 0x08E4D4FC - Class Animation 0x08E4D55C to 0x08E4EFE4 - Class Animation 0x08E4F044 to 0x08E4F268 - Class Animation 0x08E4F2C8 to 0x08E5307C - Class Animation 0x08E530DC to 0x08E53670 - Class Animation 0x08E536D0 to 0x08E538AC - Class Animation 0x08E5390C to 0x08E56370 - Class Animation 0x08E563D0 to 0x08E56A34 - Class Animation 0x08E56A94 to 0x08E56CCC - Class Animation 0x08E56D2C to 0x08E5C8CC - Class Animation 0x08E5C92C to 0x08E5CF7C - Class Animation 0x08E5CFDC to 0x08E5D2BC - Class Animation 0x08E5D31C to 0x08E62DCC - Class Animation 0x08E62E2C to 0x08E6353C - Class Animation 0x08E6359C to 0x08E637CC - Class Animation 0x08E6382C to 0x08E6D4A0 - Class Animation 0x08E6D500 to 0x08E6ED2C - Class Animation 0x08E6ED8C to 0x08E72BC8 - Class Animation 0x08E72C28 to 0x08E72E18 - Class Animation 0x08E72E70 to 0x08E75834 - Class Animation 0x08E75894 to 0x08E75AE8 - Class Animation 0x08E75B48 to 0x08E78424 - Class Animation 0x08E78484 to 0x08E786D8 - Class Animation 0x08E78738 to 0x08E7B15C - Class Animation 0x08E7B1BC to 0x08E7B3D0 - Class Animation 0x08E7B430 to 0x08E7DC88 - Class Animation 0x08E7DCE8 to 0x08E7DEFC - Class Animation 0x08E7DF5C to 0x08E8162C - Class Animation 0x08E819FC to 0x08E83B5C - Class Animation 0x08E83BBC to 0x08E83DF8 - Class Animation 0x08E83E58 to 0x08E8B398 - Class Animation 0x08E8B3F8 to 0x08E8E8B8 - Class Animation 0x08E8E918 to 0x08E8F984 - Class Animation 0x08E8F9E4 to 0x08E8FC74 - Class Animation 0x08E8FCD4 to 0x08E95698 - Class Animation 0x08E956F8 to 0x08E95950 - Class Animation 0x08E959B0 to 0x08E9B130 - Class Animation 0x08E9B190 to 0x08E9B2FC - Class Animation 0x08E9B35C to 0x08EA08BC - Class Animation 0x08EA091C to 0x08EA0A7C - Class Animation 0x08EA0ADC to 0x08EA61E0 - Class Animation 0x08EA6240 to 0x08EA63AC - Class Animation 0x08EA640C to 0x08EAC06C - Class Animation 0x08EAC0CC to 0x08EAD518 - Class Animation 0x08EAD578 to 0x08EAD830 - Class Animation 0x08EAD890 to 0x08EB34EC - Class Animation 0x08EB354C to 0x08EB922C - Class Animation 0x08EB928C to 0x08EB94F0 - Class Animation 0x08EB9550 to 0x08EC42FC - Class Animation 0x08EC435C to 0x08EC5E54 - Class Animation 0x08EC5EB4 to 0x08EC7DD0 - Class Animation 0x08EC7E30 to 0x08ECA530 - Class Animation 0x08ECA590 to 0x08ECA834 - Class Animation 0x08ECA894 to 0x08ECC9D4 - Class Animation 0x08ECCA34 to 0x08ECE52C - Class Animation 0x08ECE58C to 0x08ED04A8 - Class Animation 0x08ED0508 to 0x08ED2C08 - Class Animation 0x08ED2C68 to 0x08ED2F0C - Class Animation 0x08ED2F6C to 0x08EDD848 - Class Animation 0x08EDD8A8 to 0x08EDF384 - Class Animation 0x08EDF3E4 to 0x08EE1340 - Class Animation 0x08EE13A0 to 0x08EE3AF4 - Class Animation 0x08EE3B54 to 0x08EE3DC4 - Class Animation 0x08EE3E24 to 0x08EE75CC - Class Animation 0x08EE762C to 0x08EE7884 - Class Animation 0x08EE78E4 to 0x08EEBB98 - Class Animation 0x08EEBBF8 to 0x08EEBE30 - Class Animation 0x08EEBE90 to 0x08EF1840 - Class Animation 0x08EF1FE0 to 0x08EF5AE0 - Class Animation 0x08EF5B40 to 0x08EF6F78 - Class Animation 0x08EF6FD8 to 0x08EF7884 - Class Animation 0x08EF78E4 to 0x08EF7B20 - Class Animation 0x08EF7B80 to 0x08EFA964 - Class Animation 0x08EFA9C4 to 0x08EFD608 - Class Animation 0x08EFD668 to 0x08F01A2C - Class Animation 0x08F01A8C to 0x08F01E84 - Class Animation 0x08F01EE4 to 0x08F06CFC - Class Animation 0x08F06D5C to 0x08F07150 - Class Animation 0x08F071B0 to 0x08F0826C - Class Animation 0x08F082CC to 0x08F086E8 - Class Animation 0x08F08748 to 0x08F0961C - Class Animation 0x08F0967C to 0x08F09868 - Class Animation 0x08F098C0 to 0x08F0A764 - Class Animation 0x08F0A7C4 to 0x08F0A968 - Class Animation 0x08F0A9C0 to 0x08F0C968 - Class Animation 0x08F0D108 to 0x08F0DE40 - Class Animation 0x08F0DEA0 to 0x08F112A4 - Class Animation 0x08F11304 to 0x08F11654 - Class Animation 0x08F116B4 to 0x08F140D4 - Class Animation 0x08F14134 to 0x08F14470 - Class Animation 0x08F144D0 to 0x08F18EC4 - Class Animation 0x08F18F24 to 0x08F1CBB8 - Class Animation 0x08F1CC18 to 0x08F1D388 - Class Animation 0x08F1D3E8 to 0x08F202DC - Class Animation 0x08F206AC to 0x08F217B0 - Class Animation 0x08F21810 to 0x08F21F7C - Class Animation 0x08F21FDC to 0x08F24B24 - Class Animation 0x08F24B84 to 0x08F24DE0 - Class Animation 0x08F24E40 to 0x08F28E84 - Class Animation 0x08F28EE4 to 0x08F295B8 - Class Animation 0x08F29618 to 0x08F2C4BC - Class Animation 0x08F2C51C to 0x08F2D790 - Class Animation 0x08F2D7F0 to 0x08F30B28 - Class Animation 0x08F30B88 to 0x08F30E40 - Class Animation 0x08F30EA0 to 0x08F362A4 - Class Animation 0x08F36304 to 0x08F3B068 - Class Animation 0x08F3B0C8 to 0x08F3B3B8 - Class Animation 0x08F3B418 to 0x08F3DC54 - Class Animation 0x08F3E024 to 0x08F3EC20 - Class Animation 0x08F3EC80 to 0x08F3EEEC - Class Animation 0x08F3EF4C to 0x08F3FC94 - Class Animation 0x08F3FCF4 to 0x08F3FF74 - Class Animation 0x08F3FFD4 to 0x08F4208C - Class Animation 0x08F4245C to 0x08F43060 - Class Animation 0x08F430C0 to 0x08F43330 - Class Animation 0x08F43390 to 0x08F44F54 - Class Animation 0x08F44FB4 to 0x08F451D0 - Class Animation 0x08F45230 to 0x08F4E4A0 - Class Animation 0x08F4E500 to 0x08F4E9A0 - Class Animation 0x08F4EA00 to 0x08F5A780 - Class Animation 0x08F5A7E0 to 0x08F5DFCC - Class Animation 0x08F5E02C to 0x08F5E48C - Class Animation 0x08F5E4EC to 0x08F66FD8 - Class Animation 0x08F67038 to 0x08F6752C - Class Animation 0x08F6758C to 0x08F74EF4 - Class Animation 0x08F74F54 to 0x08F79470 - Class Animation 0x08F794D0 to 0x08F799A4 - Class Animation 0x08F79A04 to 0x08F7C798 - Class Animation 0x08F7C7F8 to 0x08F7D6A0 - Class Animation 0x08F7D700 to 0x08F82784 - Class Animation 0x08F827E4 to 0x08F84A10 - Class Animation 0x08F84A70 to 0x08F85A50 - Class Animation 0x08F85AB0 to 0x08F8D330 - Class Animation 0x08F8D390 to 0x08F90830 - Class Animation 0x08F90890 to 0x08F9193C - Class Animation 0x08F9199C to 0x08F91C2C - Class Animation 0x08F91C8C to 0x08F9289C - Class Animation 0x08F928FC to 0x08F92DD0 - Class Animation 0x08F92E30 to 0x08F930C8 - Class Animation 0x08F93128 to 0x08F93398 - Class Animation 0x08F933F8 to 0x08F93654 - Class Animation 0x08F936B4 to 0x08F9901C - Class Animation 0x08F9907C to 0x08F992D4 - Class Animation 0x08F99334 to 0x08F9EADC - Class Animation 0x08F9EB3C to 0x08F9ECA8 - Class Animation 0x08F9ED08 to 0x08FA2470 - Class Animation 0x08FA24D0 to 0x08FA3718 - Class Animation 0x08FA3778 to 0x08FA398C - Class Animation 0x08FA39EC to 0x08FA422C - Class Animation 0x08FA428C to 0x08FA4E98 - Class Animation 0x08FA4EF8 to 0x08FA4FF8 - Class Animation Notes: There are 0x60 unaccounted-for bytes between each animation data chunk. The first 0x30 bytes are the section data for the associated animation and the rest is padding. This report was gereated by FEditor Adv, which apparently has a bug in its mapping code as it failed to log the 0x30 bytes of section data.